1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection zoom lens provided in projection-type display apparatuses and the like and a projection-type display apparatus equipped with the projection zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projection-type display apparatuses, which use various light valves such as transmissive and reflective liquid crystal display apparatuses and DMD display apparatuses and have a relatively long back focal length, have come into widespread use, and have been improved in performance.
Such high-performance projection-type display apparatuses employ a configuration using three reflective liquid crystal display devices or three DMDs, in which the longer back focal length is necessary to insert a color synthesis prism and a favorable telecentricity is demanded.
Further, as the resolution of the light valve increases, improvement in the resolving power of the projection lens becomes more necessary, and thus a problem arises in that, as the chromatic aberration thereof deteriorates, the resolving power thereof deteriorates.
In the past, there was a known zoom lens, which has a large back focal length while securing telecentricity on the reduction side thereof, disclosed in JP-A-2005-62226 and JP-A-2008-46259.